Después de cenar
by Keiki Shirou
Summary: One-shot. Ludwig invita a Kiku y a Elizabeta a cenar a su casa, pero Gilbert no sabía el fin de aquella visita...


DESPUÉS DE CENAR

Esta noche, vienen Kiku y Elizabeta a cenar a casa junto con West y el grandioso yo. No tengo ni idea de lo que está pensando West. Se pasó toda la mañana encerrado en su habitación haciendo algo que, según él, no podía verlo bajo ningún concepto. Así que el grandioso yo estuvo enganchado al ordenador hasta que West se dignó a salir. A veces es muy raro este alemán...

Y casi a la hora de que lleguen los invitados, me acerqué a la cocina a hablar con West.

-Oye, West, ¿qué has preparado para cenar?

-Wrust con puré de patatas - Me contestó, cortante, con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

El alemán tramaba algo, y el grandioso yo lo iba a descubrir... pero ahora no, que tenía hambre.

De repente, llaman a la puerta. ¡Ya estaban aquí!

-¿Se van a quedar a dormir...?

-Sí. - Otra vez, cortante- ¡Rápido, ve a abrir ya!

-Que sí, que sí... - Y voy a recibir a los invitados.

-¡Hola, Kiku, Eli! - Saludo - ¡Pasad, West está esperando!

-¡Hola, prusiano subnormal! -Contesta amablemente la húngara, normalmente no me dice nada.

-¿Cómo está, Gilbert-san? - Dice educadamente Kiku. Estaba contento por algo...

"¡Definitivamente, algo pasa aquí, y no es para nada awesome!", me dije a mi mismo. Iba a llegar hasta el fondo de todo esto, sea como sea.

Mi West sí que era rápido. Tenía ya puesta toda la mesa.

-He traído mi cámara como dijo, Ludwig-san. Esto parece prometedor. - Le dijo Kiku al alemán. ¿Para qué diablos se había traído la cámara...?

El Wrust que había preparado West estaba delicioso, como siempre. Cuando terminamos de cenar, recogimos la mesa y nos sentamos en el salón supuestamente a tomar unas copas, pero...

-Por cierto, bruder – Me dice West mientras se ponía unos extraños guantes de cuero, con una sonrisa algo macabra. - ¿Cómo va Königsberg?

¿Pero qué diablos acababa de preguntarme West? ¿Por qué tenía él que saber eso? Me había pillado con la guardia baja, y estaba bastante incómodo... Y en ese momento, Kiku sacó su cámara, y Eli soltó una risita por lo bajo.

-¡¿P-pero qué dices? - Le contesto. Y, acto seguido, me coge como a un saco de patatas, y me lleva hacia su habitación.

Me suelta en una esquina y se coloca delante, quitándome todas las posibilidades de escapar. En la puerta, a través de una rajita, están el japonés, grabando con su cámara, y la húngara. Ya sé por qué Kiku se la había traído... Todo estaba planeado meticulosamente, y el cabecilla de la operación había sido mi West. Intento escapar, pero West es más fuerte que yo, y no consigo moverme ni lo más mínimo.

-¿Qué pasa, bruder? Huir no es awesome. - Dice mientras se me acerca cada vez más.

-¡D-detente! ¡Aléjate! - Le ordeno en vano, porque cada vez nuestros rostros están más cerca.

-Dime, bruder, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que no estás en una situación como esta? -pregunta mientras me pasa el dorso del dedo índice suavemente por la mejilla.

-¡C-CÁLLATE, NO PREGUNTES! ¡ESO NO TE INCUMBE!

-Gritar no es awesome... - Me susurra mientras muerde mi oreja; no muy fuerte, pero lo suficiente para que duela.

-¡P-para ya, West! ¡Esta situación no es para nada awesome!- Mis esfuerzos para que el alemán no haga nada conmigo no sirven para nada, mi fuerza no se podía comparar con la de West... Y mete la mano por debajo de mi camisa, acariciando mi pecho.

-¡Detente! ¡N-no sigas! - Cada vez me sentía más impotente... Tenía que hacer algo antes de que me quedara completamente sin fuerzas. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, me tapó la boca con su mano libre...

-No vas a huir... - Y acto seguido, muerde mi cuello con fuerza... creo que eso me dejará marca. Su mano se va deslizando hacia abajo, y se va acercando cada vez más a...

-¡Deja en paz a Königsberg o verás...! - Le digo a través de sus manos. ¡Mein gott, eso no!

-Resistirse no es bueno, te quedarás sin Wrust... - ¡Oh, no! ¡Sin Wrust no! - Además, te requisaré el ordenador... - Y me da un cachete en mi awesome trasero. Hasta ahí había llegado. Con mi awesome trasero y mis pertenencias nada. Aparto su mano como puedo de mi boca y acto seguido le doy un beso, para que se calle de una maldita vez. Me molesta mucho cuando se pone a requisar mis cosas, no es mi madre. El alemán se sorprende por mi reacción, pero aún así me responde. Su mano sigue bajando, e incluso después de mis advertencias, me agarra Königsberg suavemente. Intento decir algo; pero West, al darse cuenta, me aprieta con más fuerza. Separamos nuestros labios a causa de la falta de aire, y West coge unas esposas con su mano libre y me las coloca.

-¿P-pero qué demonios...? ¿De dónde has sacado eso? - Digo horrorizado. Esta es una de las situaciones menos awesomes en las que he estado en mi vida. Y además, los asquerosos espectadores habían hecho palomitas. Esos dos me las pagan.

-No tienes por qué saberlo... - Y me besa él esta vez. Pone más presión sobre Königsberg. Me molesta, pero no digo nada. Le correspondo el beso, y me dejo llevar...

~ · ~

Al día siguiente me desperté en la cama de West semi desnudo. Me dolía todo el cuerpo. El alemán ya se había levantado, y por el olor que inundaba la casa, estaba preparando el desayuno. Encontré mi ropa de ayer tirada por el suelo, y como no tenía otra cosa, me la puse de mala manera y me dirigí a la cocina a desayunar. Estaban Kiku y Elizabeta desayunando, hablando entre ellos soltando risitas mientras veían algo en la cámara del japonés. Al verme, la guardaron inmediatamente y me saludaron.

-Buenos días, asquerosos pornográficos. ¿Cómo estuvieron las palomitas? - Les digo cortante sin ocultar el rencor que hicieron que les cogiera la noche anterior.

-Buenos días, bruder. Aquí tienes tu desayuno. - Hoy West estaba como siempre, y eso me molestaba después de lo de anoche.

-Que sepas que no olvidaré lo de anoche, así que ya estás preparando una buena compensación. No aceptaré cualquier cosa, que lo sepas.

-Ya lo sabía. Y ya he preparado la compensación. ¡Tortitas con sirope de maple para la persona más awesome del mundo! - Me dijo West con una sonrisa.

-¡West es un buen chico~! - Y se me olvidó por completo el enfado que causó lo ocurrido en la noche anterior.


End file.
